Damn Love and all that Stuff
by Ris'on I'inekin Tyaedairgue
Summary: A sequel to The Eyes of Darkness. After spending a night in some dark alley, completely drunk, Katsura found himself somewhere in the dark where he didn't expect to be. Somebody is sleeping next to him, the memories of the night are horrifying, and he's sure that something bad will happen any damn second now. Who turned the light on? ... Ginzura, Hijioki, Takazura, and more. OOC.


**So, I've thought of this... It's (of course) a sequel to TEoD - which is almost necessary to read. Otherwise, you won't know about the previous situations and I'm not gonna explain them. The title of this sequel might still change, though(we know that I am never happy with them...). Sorry to begin this story with flashback... that you might dislike. But, Zura and alcohol are to blame, not me. *Runs away and hides in the forest* ^_^  
**

**Another apology: sorry it's so short... consider this a prologue. :)**

**Off topic: Gonna die. Seriously. I mean, I know that my grammar is not perfect at all, but I think I'll have to get a break from Facebook scrolling. There are people who probably don't even know what grammar _is_. ("Did somebody _called_ me?" Like, ouch. I'd answer it in the same way... "You don't serious?")**

* * *

**_Damn Love and all that Stuff_ **

It was dark and warm, and when Katsura opened his eyes, it was still pitch dark. That was weird, considering that it should be morning already, but Kotarou was glad. The best way to recover from a hangover as hell was to stay in dark until the headache ceases while drinking coffee and cold water. Plus, his whole body was sore. But, for now, Zura was comfortable just with the darkness. As he couldn't see a thing, he closed his eyes again and just listened. He noticed somebody else's even breathing, and froze. Then, memories of last night hit him. For some unfortunate reason, the amount of alcohol he drank didn't erase any of the last night's data. Almost every single detail, even the smallest one, was burnt deep into his brain. He had also some hickeys on his body, one on the neck, some on the chest, and some lower and lower and even really low (you know, around _there_), and he wasn't really sure how did they get there. Now, all of them stared to throb, asking for attention.

Zura clenched his fists and bit down on his fingers to prevent himself from swearing aloud.

_Oh God._

_Oh my fucking God._

_I wanna die so hard just now._

_I swear that I'm never going drinking again._

_And I seriously pray that it is Gintoki next to me, and not anybody else._

_Gonna kill myself twice._

_Seriously._

_*Flashback (Zura's PoV)*  
_

Gintoki pinned me to the wall strongly, and I felt my back being scraped by the rough brick wall. (Seriously, people in this town should at least have their houses plastered.) I tried to push him away, but of course to no avail, because he pressed his whole body against me and I ... didn't want to resist _that much_, so I just struggled and then gave in, as he pressed his moist lips on mine. I closed my eyes, letting him go on, letting him battle and win against my tongue, letting him have me. He pushed his leg between my thighs, grinding against me, and I groaned into his mouth. He bit my lip and pulled away; I bet my eyes were glistening, because when he looked at me, I heard him sigh and he bowed down to my neck. When his teeth brushed over my neck, I was _sure _that I'll have a huge hickey all over my neck next day. I moaned and I heard through the buzz in my ears Hijikata mumble something, but I didn't really listen, because I was being a bit distracted by Gin's hands all over my body. One of them slowly went down my spine and at the end of its route it grabbed my ass, squeezing it and digging fingers between my butt cheeks. My knees weakened a bit at that and I had to grab onto Gin's shoulders, biting down at the left one to not cry out. He wanted it, he wanted to do me raw, and I couldn't believe how excited I got because of that. It might - no, it _had _to be the alcohol, because under normal circumstances there was no way that I'd want to jump on his dick... but at that moment, I could hardly hold myself back.

Really had way too much to drink.

My palms slid down his chest and found their way under his yukata and shirt. His muscles became something that I never had enough of, though I would never tell him, not even in this drunken state. Even after that (awesome) shower fuck, though I don't think that giving head will be my favorite hobby... well, after we (finally) got to bed, he embraced me and cuddled to me until he fell asleep, and to be honest, that's when I found out that I can't wait to touch his chest and belly again. All those firm muscles hidden under smooth skin gave me the best feeling ever... it's hard to describe with words. When we were tightly embracing each other, it was almost like we fused together, as if we became one in both body and soul. Of course I would never tell him any of that, he'd never forget to remind me, to mock me or to take advantage of it. I'm not stupid enough to do that.

"Zura..." he whispered huskily. "Can ya feel 'at?" Oh, of course I could, and I felt more and more blood rush up to my face. He was hard (because he was moving his hips against me, basically humping me like a horny dog) and eager to jump at it. And that second, I couldn't bring myself to respond, be it yes or no. But his hands didn't even need a response, they started to wriggle with my clothes, as if he knew that I won't resist.

"Zura," he repeated. "You know, how 'bout you give me head again?" My face flushed deep red as he said that, but my brain called it a day hours ago and couldn't stop me, so I slowly found my way down to his crotch, bent over to close the distance between my head and his private place, and wasting no time, I pulled his pants a bit down and... and... you know what followed.

But honestly, that alone wouldn't be _that _of a problem. The real and much worse one appeared right afterwards. I never wanted to hear something like that.

As Gintoki leaned his back against the wall where he had me pinned before, his big, warm palms in my hair, I was trying to please him, putting my hands on his hips. Suddenly, I heard something that made me twitch. I don't know if it was Hijikata or Sougo, but no matter who said that, they suggested a foursome. And the other one agreed, and unfortunately, not even Gin seemed to mind. I was the only one who was against it, and couldn't object, because I had my mouth kinda full at that moment and Gintoki was holding me, thrusting into my throat so hard that I thought I'll choke.

Long story short: Hijikata fucked me from behind while Sougo was sitting on my back and _jerking off_, facing the demon vice-commander and kissing and stuff, Gin wouldn't let go of my head so I had no other option but to finish what I started, and it all felt so fucking weird and sick.

After that I felt totally spent. Those two (meaning the Shinsengumi dogs) only rolled away and started a pair adventure as a round two, while Gintoki dragged me to him and started kissing me. It was sloppy and messy, but it was kind of a relief in a way. All of a sudden, he started sucking on my neck. And lower. And lower and even lower. I asked him what was that about, because some of those hickeys that he made were really painful. "Wanna mark ya," he muttered and found another spot that was too, too close to my erection (there was no way I could come from having Hijikata inside). "Yer mine," the perm-headed and usually so lazy bum added and then he made the biggest, most visible and most throbbing hickey of that night. Approximately eleven millimeters from my cock. And he probably decided that once he's already down there, so why not, right? Yeah, he gave me a blowjob.

_*Flashback End*_

Zura's face turned deep red. They all really had sex over and over, until they exhausted themselves to that extent they fell asleep right there, in the alley. Repulsive... Wait a damn second.

The moment it hit him. He was still supposed to be on that dirty, wet, cold ground of that alley, side by side with the other drunkards. But he was not. And somebody was sleeping next to him, and he was by now _sure _that it ain't Gintoki. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't; his arms were gently, but firmly tied to somewhere. "The fuck," he muttered.

At that moment, somebody switched the light on.


End file.
